A Brief Pause In Paradise
by crais's-lady
Summary: The Sequel to "A Little Slice Of Earth". This story finds Crais and Morgan crashed on a planet and surrounded by Peacekeepers. FINISHED! Read, Review and Enjoy! Thanks.
1. Prologue

Author's disclaimer: The characters of Farscape belong to Henson Productions. I just borrowed them for a short time.  
  
Authors note: This story is the sequel to "A Little Slice of Earth", my first Farscape fanfic.  
  
Dedication: I never expected people to give me the reviews on "A Little Slice Of Earth" that they did. It made me feel good to know that even complete strangers enjoy the stories that I write, stories I had been weaving for myself for years. So, this one is for: my husband John, who has somehow managed not to throw out my Farscape DVD's and videos and patiently ignores and feeds my obsessions; Bob, who keeps my typos in check; and all my new friends on the ultimatefarscape.com bulletin board, especially Crais' Cohorts, who all seem to agree that Morgan is a good match for the brooding Captain.  
  
And of course, to Lani Tupu. Without you, Crais just wouldn't be the arrogant, brooding and moody Captain we all love. You may never read this, Lani, but thanks for bringing him alive.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Ex-Peacekeeper Captain Bialar Crais lay staring at Talyn's ceiling, wide awake, sleep eluding him. He felt his lover, Morgan Langtree, a human of all things, move, shifting restlessly in their bed. He rolled over, curling his body around hers, gently caressing her bare shoulder. She sighed in her sleep, settling down at his touch. He still struggled with the fact that he had allowed himself to fall in love, only because he thought, at one point in his life, that this particular emotion would be forever forbidden to him. But then his life changed, thanks to Morgan's cousin, Commander John Crichton.  
  
Crais stared at the dark walls, his mind wandering, blocking out Talyn's constant data feed. His mind drifted to thoughts of his parents, fading memories of the love they enjoyed on the small farm they owned, deep within Peacekeeper territory. A love they had passed on to their two young sons. His mind drifted on to thoughts and memories of Tauvo, his younger brother, lost to him. Crais closed his eyes against the image Maldis had brought to life of Tauvo's burning body. It occurred to Crais that if it hadn't been for the love he had felt for his own brother, he'd still be a Peacekeeper. The irony unsettled him.  
  
Crais slipped out of bed to stand at the viewport, his hands clasped behind his back in perfect military form. Old habits died hard. The stars twinkled around the Leviathan gunship and Crais wondered to himself which one of them was Earth. He knew Morgan would never return to the planet of her birth. She had made that decision the day she linked with Talyn, defying her cousin and following her heart, staying with the man she had fallen in love with. The same man who had once vowed to kill her cousin.  
  
"You're doing it again," Morgan remarked softly.  
  
Crais smiled slightly at her words as she slipped up behind him, her arms encircling his waist. He laid his hands over hers, entwining her long fingers with his. "I could not sleep."  
  
"I noticed." Her breath was warm against his bare back. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, kissing his shoulder.  
  
"No Morgan." He glanced over his shoulder at her. He returned his gaze to the stars as he released her hands. "It is nothing," he whispered, closing his eyes in delight as she ran her hands up his chest, her fingernails lightly grazing his flesh.  
  
"I really wish you would come back to bed, Bialar."  
  
He sighed, clasping her wrist in his hand and raising her fingers to his lips. "I still won't be able to sleep."  
  
Morgan moved around him, her hair slightly disheveled, her eyes bright in the soft lights. She smiled at Crais, laying her hands on his chest, slowly moving them up to twine her fingers in his unbound hair, pulling his head down towards her. "I don't recall saying anything about sleeping," she whispered against his lips.  
  
Copyright 2002, Beth A. Carpenter 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Talyn orbited the planet Zorosa 3, his two occupants sound asleep and happy. Happy. Content. In love. The young Leviathan gunship now understood what Officer Sun meant when they were escaping from the Boodong and he had spaced Crichton. He understood now what it meant to need someone. Talyn found that he needed Morgan Langtree as much as Crais did. Not that the stubborn Sebacean would admit it. If the gunship could laugh, he would have. He knew Bialar Crais better than Crais knew himself. He loved Morgan, but Talyn knew Crais wasn't ready to truly admit it to himself. Oh, he told her often, when they lay spent after making love, when neither one of them were paying attention to the gunship and he listened, absorbing the new sensations both of them sent him. It was an interesting feeling this emotion called love. Talyn loved his mother, Moya, but he recognized the difference. Maybe that was why he didn't try to hurt Crais anymore. Talyn had plenty to share with his mother when they reunited. He hoped that she would find him more mature after spending the last six monens with Crais and Morgan.  
  
Talyn was so lost in his own thoughts that he never noticed the Scarren dreadnaught as it slipped around the planet's horizon. The dreadnaught opened fire, closing the metras between them quicker than the gunship could move away. He aimed his guns at it, triggering the warning sirens inside to wake up Crais and Morgan. He opened fire, returning the salvos as he ran, flying aimlessly, his only concern being to protect the beings he considered his family.  
  
  
  
Morgan found herself face down on Talyn's deck, jolted abruptly awake. Crais landed on top of her as Talyn jerked to one side, the stabilizers taking their own sweet time kicking in. "Crais, get the frell off me," she demanded, trying to get out from under her lover.  
  
"Something is not right," he responded, propping himself up on his arms. Both of them accessed their links to Talyn.  
  
"No shit Sherlock. Now get off of me…"  
  
Talyn tilted again, sending human and Sebacean sliding across the steelskin deck. Crais grabbed a hold of a console support, catching Morgan's hand as she rolled past. "We are under attack." He pulled her back up to the console, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her there.  
  
"Scarrens." Morgan wrapped her hands around the support, her eyes meeting Crais'. "Any ideas on how we are going to the bridge short of sliding there on our asses?"  
  
Crais shook his head, his hair brushing his shoulders. "No. Not until we can get Talyn calmed," he answered, using the console to pull himself to his feet. He held out one hand, pulling Morgan up to stand beside him. "You try and calm him. I will try to get to the bridge." He grabbed his gun belt from the back of the chair, quickly buckling the pulse pistol to his waist and leg as he stumbled from the room, attempting to keep his balance.  
  
Morgan pulled herself to the front of Crais' desk, sliding into the chair and wrapping her legs around the console support, her hands going straight to the neural link at the base of her neck. "Talyn, it would help if you straighten us out," she remarked calmly. Her heart raced in her chest, the adrenalin pumping as she accessed the stabilizer controls.  
  
Crais held on to the walls as he fought his way up to the bridge. The gunship righted itself and the Captain took off running. As soon as he entered the bridge, he waved his hand over the manual override panel. Morgan had managed to calm the Leviathan, but not enough. Talyn was flying out of control. The ship rocked as another bolt hit it and Crais turned as Morgan ran onto the bridge. "Can you fly him manually?"  
  
Morgan nodded, replacing Crais at the controls. "They've taken out the main gun and he can't starburst. The bastards knew exactly where to hit him." She took the controls in her hands, her flight training days on Earth still fresh in her mind. She glanced at Crais, a confused look on her face. "I thought this planet was uninhabited," she yelled over the wailing alerts, guiding Talyn down into Zorosa 3's atmosphere.  
  
Crais silenced the alerts. "It is." The gunship rocked again.  
  
"Not according to the information Talyn is feeding me." Morgan fought with the controls as the ship shuddered from the atmosphere's friction. "There's a settlement on the main continent." She gritted her teeth, the controls shuddering in her hands. "C'mon Talyn, slow your speed of descent!" Morgan called.  
  
"Talyn! You must slow your speed!" Crais moved to stand behind Morgan, his hands wrapping around hers as the gunship went down, flying in a panic, desperately trying to outrun the dreadnaught. Morgan shook in Crais' arms and he couldn't determine if it was from fear or the exertion of trying to control Talyn. They broke through the cloud cover, a rugged landscape of forests and mountains with vegetation in shades of red and orange fanning out before them. Talyn was headed straight for a copse of trees Morgan could only mentally compare to the redwoods of Earth. "Brace for impact!" Crais yelled as Morgan pulled back on the controls, lifting the nose of the gunship as far as she could, the Leviathan bouncing once before careening between the trees.  
  
The impact threw Crais and Morgan across the bridge. System's all over Talyn shorted, sparks flying from panels and consoles as the ship slid through the trees, slowing and stopping, everything going black.  
  
"Morgan!" Crais coughed as the life support systems came back on line, waving the smoke from his face as he squinted in the faint light. The smoke burned his eyes and he picked his way through the ruined bridge trying to find her. "Morgan!" he called again.  
  
"Over…here!"  
  
Crais moved towards her voice, finding her pinned beneath a broken support strut. He lifted the strut, tossing it aside, coughing in the smoke. The atmospheric regulators kicked in, fresh oxygen sluggishly flowing into the bridge. Crais turned back to Morgan where she leaned against the bulkhead, kneeling next to her. Her face was smudged and grimy, a large bruise on her temple, her eyes bright in the light, shining with tears. Tears Crais could only guess were from pain. He felt her leg, gently applying pressure as he searched for other breaks. Her shinbone stuck out of her leg at an odd angle, the bone shining bright white in the lights. His eyes met hers. "It is only broke in one place."  
  
"That's…reassuring," Morgan responded through clenched teeth. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she gritted her teeth. "Talyn?"  
  
"For the most part, he is fine. We are in agreement that remaining hidden is the wise course of action," Crais answered, moving debris from around Morgan. He helped her stand, wrapping her arm around his shoulder as she tried to hop alongside of him. It didn't help. There was too much debris littering the bridge and Crais swung her up into his arms, taking care not to hurt her any more than she already was, moving quickly through the gunship to the small medical facility.  
  
Morgan held on to Crais, her arms clasped around his neck as he carried her, burying her face in his shoulder, hot tears of pain dampening his black shirt. "Ugh! It hurts!" she hissed.  
  
Crais sat her on the medical bed. "It must be set. And you are losing blood."  
  
Morgan looked around for anything to use as a tourniquet. She pulled her tank top off, wrapping it tightly around her leg just below the knee, slowing the flow of blood. She looked at Crais, noticing the raised eyebrows and slightly amused smirk on his face as he returned to the bed, a field dressing kit in his hands. She shook her head, knowing how the Sebacean Captain reacted whenever he saw her in nothing but her underwear. "Crais set the leg."  
  
Crais tried not to smile as he laid out the supplies. "You do realize that you are at my mercy at the moment."  
  
Morgan swallowed against the pain. "And if you ever plan on having offspring, you better set my damn leg!" Crais' hands twisted around her leg, popping the bone back in place the same time she spoke, feeling bone rub against bone. "Son of a bitch!" Morgan screamed, closing her eyes as pain shot up her leg.  
  
"You would've made an excellent Peacekeeper," he commented, splinting her shin. He looked up at her.  
  
Sweat slid down her face, her breathing shallow. "Yeah…well, you would've made a lousy doctor," she chuckled softly, clenching the sides of the bed. "Your bedside manner sucks." She let out a breath and promptly passed out.  
  
  
  
Crichton paced Moya's command, chewing on the pad of his thumb. He looked up at D'Argo as the warrior walked in, his eyes questioning. The Luxan simply shook his head. "That's it. I'm going to look for them."  
  
D'Argo grabbed his arm. "It has only been two solar days. They will arrive before long."  
  
Crichton nodded, knowing his friend was probably right. He turned as Aeryn and Zhaan walked in, sighing. "Still no sign of them."  
  
Zhaan walked over to Crichton. "I'm sure Morgan is fine, John."  
  
The clamshell came to life with Pilot's image, the alien having monitored the entire exchange. "Commander Crichton, Moya has not detected any form of signal from Talyn. But as soon as she does, we will let you know."  
  
Crichton looked at Pilot and then at Zhaan. "I'll be in my quarters." He slipped past them without another word, Aeryn behind him as he stalked down the corridor. He walked in, stopping, not sure what to do. Crichton knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong.  
  
  
  
Crais slipped through the odd colored underbrush following Talyn's directions to the settlement. He looked around, his pulse pistol in one hand, prepared for anything. He had no idea what lay beyond the trees. He broke through the low growth and stopped, dropping to his stomach at the edge of the high rock formation, sliding the oculars over his head. The settlement below was a sprawling farming community and his heart tightened at the sight, reminding him of the childhood days he had spent working the land with his family. He pushed the memories away, scanning the settlement for any sign of movement. A lone figure walked slowly across the settlement square. Crais focused, the oculars zooming in. "Sebacean," he commented to himself. He reached back, laying his hand on the transponder. "Talyn, scan for any Peacekeeper signals." He slowly slipped back from the edge and into the underbrush, standing and moving quickly back to the gunship.  
  
As soon as he was on board, Crais immediately went to the medical bay, only to find Morgan gone. His eyes narrowed, his lips thinning as he used the neural link to search Talyn. He found Morgan on the bridge and he opened the comm channel as stormed his way through the ship. "What are you doing? You are not supposed to be on that leg."  
  
Morgan looked up from the console she had been recalibrating. "There's that damn Peacekeeper attitude again," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"What?" Crais snapped.  
  
"I'm not putting any weight on it, Bialar. Chill out," she answered, leaning on the makeshift crutches she had put together, hobbling back to the scanner console. "No sign of Peacekeepers."  
  
"Good," Crais replied as he strode in. He stared at Morgan, annoyance tingeing his voice. "You should be resting."  
  
Morgan shook her head, not even turning to look at him. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. "Cut the attitude, Crais. I'm fine." Her hands flew over the console as she adjusted the sensors, taking her time before turning to face the Captain. "What'd you find out?"  
  
Crais moved towards her, his jaw set. "It is a Sebacean settlement."  
  
"Some of your own people? This far outside of Peacekeeper patrols?" Crais nodded. "Hopefully that's a good thing, then," she responded.  
  
Crais rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I am hoping they have a medical facility where that leg can be examined." He pointed to her splinted leg, noticing that the wound had opened again.  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
Crais sighed. "Morgan, it will not heal properly without attention. I can only do so much."  
  
Morgan tucked the crutches under arms, hopping on her good leg to stand in front of him. "I'll be fine." She smiled, using the crutches to push herself up to kiss him.  
  
Crais' eyes narrowed and he laid a cool hand on her forehead. "You are burning up."  
  
"It's just a low grade fever, Crais."  
  
Crais picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder as the crutches clattered to the deck, supporting her leg as he marched through the gunship. "A fever just the same."  
  
"Bialar! Put me down!" Morgan yelled, beating his back. She gave up, sinking her elbow into the small of his back to lean her chin on it.  
  
Crais unceremoniously dumped Morgan in bed, covering her with the blanket. "Stay there," he commanded, pointing to the bed. He started out of their shared quarters. "I will see if I can get some assistance."  
  
"Bossy bastard," Morgan remarked, crossing her arms over her chest, knowing that even Talyn wouldn't help her.  
  
"I heard that!" Crais called, his footsteps receding down the corridor.  
  
  
  
Crais hid among the foliage not very far from Talyn. He heard the scouting party as soon as he had stepped out into the evening light, pulling his pulse pistol, ducking behind a small red bush, watching the group of Sebaceans approach the grounded gunship.  
  
"It's a Leviathan," a woman said, running her hand along Talyn's steelskin hull. "A young one too, by the look of it."  
  
A man pointed towards a gun port. "It's a hybrid." He turned to another. "This Leviathan has cannons and armaments."  
  
The other man moved forward, staring at Talyn in disbelief. "He actually did it. That scoundrel Crais actually bred a hybrid."  
  
Crais canted his head at his name, slipping the oculars on to get a better look at the man that spoke. He seemed familiar and Crais studied him. He was tall with white hair and an easy smile. "No Talyn. We want their help." He felt the gunship calm, felt Morgan's calming influence on Talyn and he shook his head at his question. "Wait."  
  
"If this is Crais' hybrid, then what is it doing on our planet?" the woman asked, propping the butt of her pulse rifle on her hip.  
  
The man looked at Talyn, running his hand across a carbon score. "I don't know Bian. We have to try and get inside, if it will let us. It's obviously been in some sort of fight."  
  
"And crashing here was not our intent," Crais remarked, as he walked towards the group, holstering his pistol. He held his hands up as the group trained all of their weapons on him. Bian moved forward, pulling the pulse pistol from his holster and tossing it to another.  
  
The man moved through the line of Sebaceans', a smile creasing his face as he shook his head. "Bialar Crais. The last I heard, High Command was after you."  
  
"They still are Shantar." He approached the man. "Are you going to turn me in?"  
  
Senior Officer Gregon Shantar shook his head, offering Crais his hand in friendship. "Not a frelling chance. There's a bigger reward on my head since I didn't bring you in when I found you orbiting Cordron Prime." He stepped back, his face darkening suspiciously. "Are you?"  
  
"No." Crais looked up at Talyn. "But I could use your help."  
  
Shantar handed Crais his pulse pistol. "What's the matter? Is it hurt?"  
  
Crais looked at Shantar. "Nothing that Talyn can't heal on his own. But my…companion is injured." Crais did not want to reveal too much information to Shantar until he was sure which side the ex-Peacekeeper was on. He started towards the outer access hatch.  
  
Shantar followed Crais. "Companion? Female?" he asked, his voice and face filled with mirth.  
  
Crais glanced back at the older man. "Yes." He led Shantar through Talyn, heading towards the bridge. He had scanned the ship as soon as he stepped through the hatch, sighing at finding Morgan back on the bridge.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were attacked by Scarrens. They…surprised us." He saw Morgan lying under the manual control console, muttering to herself.  
  
Shantar laughed. "The great Bialar Crais was taken by surprise?" He pointed at Morgan, who had wiggled out at Shantar's voice. "She must be one hezmona of a woman!"  
  
Crais glared down at her, a smug smile on her face. "You have no idea," he answered dryly, reaching a hand down to help her stand. "Gregon Shantar, this is Morgan Langtree."  
  
"A pleasure," Shantar said, taking her hand. He turned to Crais. "We have a medical facility in the settlement where that leg can be looked at."  
  
"Thank you." Crais shot a glance at Morgan. "I have set the leg, but I am concerned that it will not heal properly. Her…physiology is different from ours."  
  
Shantar's eyebrows rose at Crais' remark. "How?"  
  
"I'm human." She tucked the crutches beneath her arms, slowly moving towards the bridge entrance.  
  
"Human? Like Crichton?" Shantar looked at Crais for confirmation.  
  
Crais nodded, the two men following behind her.  
  
Shantar laughed, stopping. "What have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
  
  
"Jesus H. Christ!" Morgan bellowed from the other room.  
  
Shantar pushed a flagon of water towards Crais as he sat across the table. "You are right. She is feisty." He leaned back in the chair. "She is Crichton's cousin?"  
  
Crais nodded, pouring himself a drink. "He was not happy when Morgan took it upon herself to link with Talyn."  
  
"Or to remain with you, I should suspect," Shantar commented quietly. He studied Crais' face. "I can see this human woman has made an impact on you." He sipped at his own water, and leaned forward, clasping his hands. "Do you love her?"  
  
Crais' head snapped up, his eyes narrowing. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I truly believe that we were led astray by our illustrious Peacekeeper mandates." The door behind him opened, Bian walking out, shaking her head. His eyes followed her. "A simple emotion we have been trained to suppress." He looked back at Crais, their eyes locking. "And you didn't answer my question, Bialar."  
  
"Yes I love her. And I fight with myself over it." He sighed. "She has been with me for six monens, accepting me for who I am, knowing what I was," he snapped.  
  
Shantar nodded knowingly. "One day, you will stop fighting it. It will pass my friend. I know." The older man stood. "Come. Let's see if the Scarrens are still around."  
  
  
  
Crais quietly closed the door to the quarters Shantar and his wife gave them, gazing down at Morgan's sleeping form. Her leg was reset and bandaged, the gash left by the broken bone neatly stitched closed. He knew it would still take time to heal even though the doctor had knitted the bones back together. Shantar had helped him camouflage Talyn, allowing the gunship time to power down and rest. Crais was still uneasy. The Scarren dreadnaught had disappeared. They would not have given up that easy. Crais began to pace, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"I hate it when you do that," Morgan remarked quietly. She sat up, leaning on her elbows. "Any news?"  
  
Crais stopped and looked at her. Her hair was in disarray, her soft skin glowing warmly in the faint light from Zorosa 3's moons. He sat on the bed, tugging his boots off. "The Scarrens are gone," he answered softly, pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
Morgan ran a hand down his back. "You don't believe that and neither do I." She leaned towards him, laying her hands on his upper arms as she placed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. "How well can you trust this Shantar?"  
  
He turned in her arms to face her. "I don't know Morgan. But until we can guarantee the Scarrens are gone, we have no choice."  
  
Morgan nodded, lying back down in the bed, pulling Crais down next to her. "John and the others are going to be worried when we don't show up at Terantic."  
  
"Mmm," Crais agreed, turning towards her in the bed. "That is the last thing we need."  
  
Morgan laid her head on Crais' shoulder. She was still running a fever and shivered. "Tell me about it," she murmured, nestling closer to him as he pulled the blanket over her.  
  
  
  
Crichton leaned his chin on his arms as he stood in Pilot's den, silently watching the purple alien. He sighed, laying his head down, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Pilot looked at him. "I'm sorry Crichton. Moya can detect no other Leviathans for at least five thousand metras."  
  
Aeryn laid her hand on his shoulder. "John, you need some rest."  
  
"No. Not until I know Morgan's all right." He turned his head sideways and looked at Aeryn. "I just know something's happened. And it's Crais' fault."  
  
His comment caused Pilot to pause his movement. "Commander Crichton, neither Moya nor I feel that Captain Crais is at fault. Talyn would not allow anything to happen to Captain Langtree."  
  
Crichton gazed at the alien. "It's been a week, Pilot. A week with no contact. I know Morgan." He gazed back and forth between the two of them. "She's the type of person who would be early for her own funeral."  
  
Aeryn laughed. "There's a thought." She wrapped an arm around Crichton. "Stop worrying. Morgan won't take any dren from Crais."  
  
Pilot snorted, blinking his big eyes. "I believe she…" he turned to Crichton. "How do you say it Crichton…'gives as good as she gets'?"  
  
  
  
Morgan lay under the control panel, her mind following each separate wire back to the control node on tier three. She cursed colorfully as each wire she ran connected without a break. Talyn chirped at her. "Well, something's causing the damn thing to malfunction." She shook her head. "No. Let me check something else." Before she could start again, she noticed a pair of boots by her side.  
  
Crais looked down at Morgan, her injured leg still braced and lying straight on the deck. They had been on Zorosa 3 for three days, working on Talyn and staying out of the settler's way. All of them were getting restless. "Morgan, Shantar has picked up a signal."  
  
The tone of Crais' voice caused Morgan to scramble out from under the panel. "Peacekeepers?" The look on his face answered her question. "Aw, frell!" She took the hand Crais offered and he helped her to her feet. "Half of Talyn's systems are still fried." She waved her hand over the console, banging her fist on it when it didn't respond. "We couldn't make a run for it if we wanted to."  
  
Crais folded his hands behind his back, looking at Morgan. "I concur. Our only options are to hide or to surrender."  
  
Morgan looked at him, their eyes locking. She didn't like where this was going. "What's behind door number 3?" she asked softly. She turned to face him, her hands on her hips.  
  
Crais looked away momentarily, then laid his hands on her shoulders. "If I turn myself in, you and Talyn can make a run for it, get back to Moya and the others where you'd be safe."  
  
"Like hell!" she spat, throwing her arms up and breaking the embrace. "My ass would be coming after you!" she yelled, poking him in the chest. "Crais, if you surrender or if they capture you, you're dead. They will kill you."  
  
Crais nodded. "But you would be safe."  
  
Morgan looked at him in disbelief. "Well, if this is our only option, then I might as well just shoot you myself and get it over with!" Fury flared in her eyes, her face flushed with anger.  
  
"You would enjoy that," Crais remarked, his voice hard. "I will not hide."  
  
Morgan thought about it for a moment, their eyes locked in a standoff. She rested one hand on the console, the other on her hip. "You said you didn't know if you could trust Shantar. Do you think someone in his camp called the Peacekeepers?"  
  
Crais' eyes followed her as she began to move, limping past him. "It is a possibility, but highly unlikely. Shantar, like myself, is wanted by High Command."  
  
"Good." Morgan turned on the ball of her foot, sending her braced leg up and around in a roundhouse kick that Chuck Norris would've been proud of, catching Crais by surprise. The ex-Peacekeeper went down, out cold and Morgan knelt next to her lover, checking that he still had a pulse. She leaned an arm on her knee, watching the bruise on his temple slowly appear. "Yeah, Talyn. He'll be pissed. But at least he'll be alive."  
  
Copyright 2002, Beth A. Carpenter 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter TWO  
  
Morgan stood just behind Bian, watching as the Peacekeeper transport landed in the clearing. She was uncomfortable in the clothing the Sebacean woman had provided her when she told Bian her plan. A full headscarf was wrapped around her head and neck, hiding the transponder.  
  
The settlers had helped her hide Talyn within the large rock caves a metra from the settlement. Morgan had studied the rocks as she left the Leviathan inside. Nothing could scan the through the rocks except for a thin, narrow band transmission. She had left Crais' unconscious form in Shantar's care, the ex-Peacekeeper Officer sarcastically thanking her on her way out. Morgan could barely feel Talyn.  
  
"Keep your eyes down and play mute," Bian softly said as the transport pod's access ramp lowered.  
  
Two Peacekeeper officers approached the group, the rest fanning out around the square. "Who is the leader of this group?" the man demanded, his eyes gazing over the faces before him.  
  
"I am," Bian answered, stepping forward. "Welcome to Zorosa 3."  
  
The man holstered his pulse pistol, signaling for the others to lower their weapons. "I am Lt. Torsin, Sr. Officer of this mission. We have been following up on reports of a Renegade gunship in the sector." He gazed over the group again, looking for familiar faces.  
  
Bian smiled at the Lieutenant. "We are a small farming settlement and what sensor equipment we have is not capable of long range scans. We have not seen or heard anything. I am sorry."  
  
The other officer who had approached the group with Torsin, a woman, stepped up to her commander, pointing at Morgan. "What happened to her?" she asked, noticing the medical brace peaking out from under her skirt. One of the settler's, a close friend of Shantar's laid a protective hand on Morgan's shoulder.  
  
Bian turned and looked. "She hurt her leg while out on a hunting expedition." She looked back at Torsin and the woman. "It is healing remarkably well."  
  
Torsin's eyes narrowed as he looked at Morgan. "What's your name?" he asked, walking towards her. He had seen her before, but he couldn't quite think of where.  
  
Bian moved to Torsin's side. "She is mute. Her name is Breen. She is my sister."  
  
Morgan watched as Torsin contemplated her. Oh, just what I need, she thought to herself, an admirer. She looked away, hiding her face.  
  
Torsin turned back to Bian. "Well, since you have not had any sort of trouble, you will not have any objections to us looking around." He turned to the female Peacekeeper. "Have the others set up camp and radio the ship. Let them know we will be conducting a routine check of the area before returning." He looked at Morgan. "Food and drink for my officers."  
  
Bian smiled and nodded demurely. "This way, please," she said, leading them towards the settlement's common hall. Her eyes briefly met Morgan's. This was not good, not good at all.  
  
  
  
Crais felt like he had a troop of Luxan warriors marching through his head. He sat up slowly, finding himself in his quarters, the lights very dim. "Talyn, what is our status?" he asked. He concentrated on the gunship, wincing in pain as he absorbed the report the Leviathan was feeding him. He turned as Shantar walked in, accepting the flagon of water from the man. Crais felt the side of his head, the flesh tender from where Morgan had kicked him. How could I have been so stupid? he berated himself silently. He took a swig from the flagon and promptly spit the water out in shock. "She's WHERE?" he bellowed, getting to his feet. He grabbed his pulse pistol from his desk, holstering it as he stormed through the corridors to the bridge.  
  
Shantar ran to catch up with Crais almost slamming into him as he walked onto the bridge. He observed Crais' stiff back and aggravated expression. Shantar walked around him, grabbing Crais' face. "Easy, Bialar," he commented, carefully applying a salve to the angry blue bruise on the Captain's temple. "Morgan managed to get Talyn and us safely hidden before the carrier could scan the planet." He stepped back, closing the jar of salve and tossing it to Crais. Shantar chuckled. "I must say, she knows what to do in a tense situation."  
  
Crais' lips thinned and he began to pace the bridge. Everything was dark outside and he felt vulnerable. "Do we have any idea who we are up against?"  
  
Shantar leaned against a bulkhead. "No. I just hope Bian can get rid of them before we are discovered."  
  
Crais marched over to Shantar, grabbing the older man by his shirt, slamming him against the bulkhead, one hand wrapped tightly around the settler's throat. "Who contacted them, Shantar? Who?"  
  
Shantar wrapped his hands around the Captain's wrists, his eyes locking with Crais'. "I am the only one among the settlers the Peacekeepers want. We have been here for almost three cycles, Bialar. If one of my people wanted to turn me in, they would've done so by now." Shantar stared at him, knowing that if Crais didn't believe him, the Captain could, and would, kill him without blinking an eye. "Let me go."  
  
Crais released Shantar, backing away. He pointed at him. "If I found out that you have lied to me, I will personally pull you apart, piece by piece," he growled. He turned and marched off the bridge, fists clenched at his side in frustration.  
  
Shantar rubbed his neck as he gazed after Crais.  
  
  
  
Morgan slipped out of the settlement, moving as fast as she could through the trees towards the caves. She stopped, glancing back, listening, using every little bit of survival training she had to keep from being discovered. She moved out from the trees and jumped when a hand clasped her shoulder and spun her around. She found herself staring into the face of Lt. Torsin.  
  
"Well, well. Where are you going, quiet one?" he asked. "What could be out here that would make you sneak out of your warm bed in the middle of the night?" He backed Morgan up against a tree, one arm around her waist, the other leaning on the tree above her head. "A secret rendezvous' with a lover, perhaps?" he whispered, stroking her face.  
  
Morgan slapped his hand away, pointing at the sky where Zorosa's two moons shone full and bright over the farming settlement. She looked at him in anger.  
  
Torsin looked up, realization dawning on his face. "Looking at the moon's? Well, it is dangerous out here." He took her arm, carefully leading her back towards the square. "A young woman should not be out unsupervised this late at night. Especially with a renegade ship in the sector." He chuckled. "If I told you half the things I know about Captain Crais and his ship, you'd faint." He escorted her back to Bian's dwelling, once again capturing her against the wall. He tilted his head as he gazed at her lecherously, his intentions painted across his face. "If you need some companionship later, quiet one, come find me." Torsin leaned towards Morgan, tucking a strand of hair back under her scarf, pressing his body against her. "I can show you how a Peacekeeper pleasures a woman."  
  
Morgan smiled, hoping she was convincing, nodding as she pushed Torsin away, doing everything in her power not to ram her knee into his groin. She opened the door as he walked away, closing it and leaning against it, shutting her eyes. "Like hell you will," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Torsin?" Bian asked as she walked into the front room, a pulse rifle in her hand. The Sebacean woman moved to the window, peering out towards the makeshift camp. Torsin stood with a few of his officers, gazing back at the dwelling. Bian motioned for Morgan to follow her.  
  
"Uh-huh," Morgan answered, pushing the scarf off her head. "If I know Crais, he's having a fit by now."  
  
Bian nodded in agreement. "You'll have to try again later."  
  
"Yeah, much later."  
  
  
  
Three times Morgan tried to slip away, and three times Torsin stopped her, cornering her, watching her, waiting. By the fourth night, Morgan managed to slip past him with a little help from Bian. She still could still faintly hear the rowdy Peacekeepers as they drank the homemade Fillip Nectar the settler's shared with them. Morgan walked through the dark caves, feeling the floor tilting downwards. As she drew closer to Talyn, and the gunship recognized her presence, a soft light appeared, glowing faintly to light her way. Morgan stroked the gunship's side as she stepped through the access hatch, the light disappearing.  
  
She slipped onto the bridge, watching Crais pace back and forth. Morgan cringed at the bruise on his face, having faded to a purplish color. "Hey Captain," she said softly.  
  
Crais stopped and looked at her. "Once again I find myself in the uncomfortable position of being indebted to you," he simply commented. He walked towards her, halting in the middle of the bridge, hands behind his back, anger barely held in check.  
  
Morgan couldn't help the smile that was inching across her face and she watched as his grew redder in anger. "I love it when you're pissed," she finally laughed.  
  
"This is no laughing matter, Morgan. All of our lives are at stake!" he snapped.  
  
Morgan approached him slowly, the hem of her skirts rustling softly around her ankles. Her smile never wavered but her blue eyes grew icy as she stopped in front of him. "I'm not laughing over the situation, Bialar. But after four days of trying to get here with the information I know you need, I had hoped you wouldn't be so mad at me as to jump down my throat when I walked in. I'm laughing because, as always, you have remained true to form." She laid her hand on his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart beneath her palm. "Are you okay?"  
  
Crais looked down at her, his expression softening. "Yes. Only my pride is hurt."  
  
"And your face," she replied mischievously.  
  
"Who are we up against?" he asked. He reached out and plucked the scarf from her hair.  
  
"A Lt. Torsin. Creepy guy." She involuntarily shuddered. "He…uh…seems to think that I am the perfect candidate for his next recreational romp."  
  
Brown eyes flared angrily as Crais grasped Morgan by the shoulders. "Has he harmed you in any way?"  
  
Morgan shook her head, laughing. "After I cold cocked you, you honestly think he'd walk away unscathed?"  
  
Crais gazed at her for a moment. "No." He sighed. "You are right. I tend to forget that you know how to handle yourself." He leaned down, giving in to the temptation that had been plaguing him since she walked on the bridge, kissing her passionately. "As I have said before, you would have made an excellent Peacekeeper."  
  
Morgan laid her head on his chest. "What do you know about Torsin?" she asked quietly. They stood there for a few moments until she reluctantly pulled away from him to limp over to the system console.  
  
Crais stepped up behind her. "Nothing. His name is not familiar to me. Talyn, search the databanks for any record of a Lt. Torsin." He gently turned Morgan around to face him, capturing her against the console with his body. "I have…missed you." His lips met hers again in a hungry kiss.  
  
Shantar turned the corner just in time to see Crais and Morgan kissing. He stopped, turning around as Talyn closed the bridge doors, beating a hasty retreat back to his own quarters, chuckling to himself.  
  
  
  
"Captain Garell Torsin, special operations commando with high-ranking connections in High Command." Morgan stared at the image Talyn displayed on the clamshell. "That's him," she snorted to herself. "I didn't think there was anyone else as nasty as you in the Peacekeepers, but I see I was wrong." She looked at her lover. "This guy makes you look like a choir boy."  
  
Crais turned and glared at her, tempted to shoot her, his mood was so foul. He was beyond angry. "I now know why his name was not familiar to me." He ran his hand over the console, viewing Torsin's service record. "He went by Lt. Orn when he served under me. I should've killed him when I had the chance."  
  
Morgan rubbed her chin in thought. "Wasn't this the guy that wanted to terminate you when Maldis kidnapped your…your…" She crinkled her face, trying to think of the correct word. "Spirit?"  
  
Crais nodded. "Yes," he hissed.  
  
Shantar scanned the records over Crais' shoulder. "A plant."  
  
"So it would seem." Crais cut the feed, the clamshell going blank. He turned to Morgan. "All the more reason to expedite the repairs to Talyn and get the frell off this planet."  
  
Morgan sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "At least it explains why the Scarrens tucked tail and ran." Crais and Shantar simply looked at her, confused expressions on their faces. "You know, ran away, fled, got out of the sector." She pointed to the clamshell. "This guy is the Senior Officer of a trio of command carriers, two of which are now playing with the Scarrens. Would you want to stick around?"  
  
Shantar nodded, folding his arms. "She's got a valid point, Bialar."  
  
Crais tapped his lower lip with the side of his thumb in thought. "How many men would you estimate is with him in the settlement?" he asked Morgan.  
  
She shrugged. "About twenty." She looked at her watch. "I better get back. I'm sure he's wondering why I haven't been out and about this evening." Morgan headed towards the entrance of the bridge, pausing on her way out. She turned back to Crais, a questioning look on her face. "What I don't understand is why he said he was only a lieutenant."  
  
Shantar and Crais exchanged glances. It was a common ruse when one was fishing for information, a ruse the Peacekeepers had down to a science. "He knows something we do not," Crais answered.  
  
"Or suspects something, but can't prove it," Shantar added, looking at Morgan. "Make sure Bian knows what we found out and suspect. She'll get the word out to the others."  
  
Morgan nodded, pulling the scarf over her head as she left. She walked down the corridor, slowing at the footsteps behind her. Crais grabbed her upper arm, his fingers tightening as he turned her around. "Crais, don't," she said softly.  
  
Crais looked down at her, the worry visible only in his eyes. "I do not want you anywhere near this man. Do you understand me?"  
  
Morgan's eyes met Crais'. "Yes, Captain." They stared at each other, locked in a battle of wills neither of them would back down from. "Are you going to let me go?"  
  
Crais reached down and unholstered his pulse pistol, pressing it into her hand. "Be careful. And shoot to kill, if necessary. He would not hesitate to kill you." His head warred with his heart, knowing that he had to let Morgan leave in order to maintain their cover, his heart aching at the thought of her being away from him in so much danger. He let his Peacekeeper training take over and released her, kissing her roughly before turning on one heel to march back to Talyn's bridge. He stopped, gazing back at her. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Morgan shook her head, a small smile slowly appearing on her face as she took a good look at the man she loved. "I'll be back," she said, limping down the corridor towards the access hatch.  
  
Crais watched as she turned the corner, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "You better come back," he whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
Bian nervously paced the kitchen of her home, waiting for Morgan to return. The Peacekeepers were starting to stir and she knew Torsin would be there bright and early looking for her. Movement caught her eye and she quickly opened the door, shutting it behind the human. "Well?"  
  
Morgan put the basket of berries she had collected on her way back to the settlement on the counter. It was the best explanation they could come up with to explain her being out so early if Torsin caught her. "Torsin is a command carrier group Captain." She relayed to Bian the information they had gathered from Talyn's databanks. "We have to get them out of here," Morgan insisted.  
  
A knock at the front door silenced the two women, both turning to look towards the other room. Morgan slipped into her bedroom, hastily removing the cloak she had wore and her scarf as she slid into the bed, one hand wrapped around the hilt of Crais' pulse pistol that she had pushed under the pillow. Muted voices drifted back to her and she closed her eyes, feigning sleep as the door opened, Torsin marching in.  
  
"Please, don't disturb her. She has not been well since she hurt her leg," Bian whispered.  
  
Torsin approached Morgan, gently pushing a strand of hair from her forehead. He noticed her cloak tossed on the chair, the hem slightly darker than the rest as if wet. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned back to Bian. "She has been here the entire night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He picked up the cloak, fingering the hem. "Then why is her cloak damp with dew?"  
  
Bian put her hands on her hips. "I borrowed it to pick berries for our morning meal. Mine need to be repaired." She took the cloak from Torsin, laying it back on the chair. "Now, please," she remarked, her hand pointing towards the door.  
  
Torsin took one look at Morgan and left, closing the door behind him. Her hand relaxed, sliding from the pulse pistol. "That was too close," she whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
Morgan looked behind her warily. She kept hearing something in the underbrush, unsure whether it was an animal or a Peacekeeper. Satisfied it was an animal, she continued slowly up the path. Her leg hurt and she wished for a bottle of Tylenol to ease the achiness that seemed to have permanently settled in her shinbone. Her foot tangled in a vine and she fell, headed first face into a pile of decaying leaves.  
  
Two strong arms caught her from behind, gently lifting her to her feet. "For someone with a hurt leg, you move well, quiet one," Torsin remarked as he set her on her feet. His hand drifted up from Morgan's waist, brushing her breast. "I was disappointed when didn't take me up on my offer."  
  
Morgan lashed out at Torsin, taking him across the face with her open hand. It was all she could do not to speak.  
  
Torsin returned the slap, backhanding Morgan, knocking her to the ground before she could react. He landed on top of her, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking her head back. Morgan grabbed his wrists and using her body, pulled Torsin over her head, the Peacekeeper landing flat on his back in the dirt. There was only one problem. Torsin didn't let go, pulling her with him and pinning her down, his lips coming down on hers in a crushing kiss. Morgan bit down on his lip, tasting blood, and forcefully brought her knee up between his legs, connecting with his groin. Torsin rolled off of her. "You frelling tralk!" he hissed.  
  
Morgan allowed herself a small, satisfied grin as she scrambled up the hill away from the Peacekeeper. But he recovered faster than she expected. With a predatory growl, Torsin stood and launched himself towards her, grabbing Morgan around the waist and wrestling her to the ground. He pushed her face in the dirt. "I like a woman with spirit," he whispered in her ear as she struggled beneath him. Torsin pulled the scarf from her neck, his eyes immediately landing on the transponder. "Well, well. Look what we have here." He stood up, dragging Morgan with him, slamming her into a tree. "I knew I had seen you before. On a wanted fugitive communication from High Command. You're Crais' woman. Where is he? Where is Bialar Crais?" he yelled.  
  
Morgan's eyes narrowed, a vicious smiled appearing on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know, dickhead," she snarled.  
  
Torsin slapped her again and Morgan licked her lips, tasting her own blood as it pooled in her mouth. "You just made a grave mistake," he answered. He turned her around, binding her hands as he pulled off the clothes Bian had given her, revealing her everyday clothing of tank top and jeans. He snatched the pulse pistol from its holster on her leg and shoved it into her back. "Move."  
  
Bian watched as Torsin marched Morgan back into the settlement, watching helplessly as he tied her to a tree just outside of the Peacekeeper's makeshift camp. He looked at the gathering group of Sebacean settlers, taking a swig of water from a flagon he had grabbed from one of his officers. He handed the flagon back and pointed at Morgan. "The penalty for harboring a fugitive is death!" he announced. "But, since I am in a generous mood, I will give you 48 arns to produce Captain Bialar Crais!" He grabbed Morgan's chin, still looking at the crowd. "Then, I will start delivering punishment!" He smiled at her. "And you, Captain Langtree, will be the first to die!"  
  
Copyright 2002, Beth A. Carpenter 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Crichton stared at the Peacekeeper displayed on Moya's clamshell. The uniform collar itched and he clenched his fists behind his back to keep from scratching his neck. He listened quietly, his face impassive, his fury at the situation growing with every minute.  
  
"Captain Torsin has given them 48 arns to produce Captain Crais," the woman before him said. "He is hoping the Leviathan hybrid is somewhere on the planet. Do you wish for me to contact him, sir?"  
  
"No. Not yet, Lieutenant. We will do some preliminary scans of the planet. As soon as our Leviathan is sedated, we will join the Captain in his search."  
  
"Very good sir. Your assistance is appreciated. The other two carriers in our group have been occupied with keeping the Scarrens from the sector until Captain Crais is found." She tilted her head slightly. "I take it the new Leviathan project is proceeding well by your presence this far out in the Uncharted Territories."  
  
"It is proceeding better than expected," Crichton replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"Very good. I will await for your signal sir." The clamshell went blank.  
  
Crichton turned and scratched his neck, opening the collar of the Peacekeeper uniform he was wearing. "I told you they were in trouble. It's a good thing you picked up that Peacekeeper signal, Zhaan."  
  
Zhaan and D'Argo slipped out from their hiding places, a look of concern etched on the priestesses face. "How do you propose to help them, John?"  
  
"First we need to locate Talyn," Aeryn commented, unzipping and removing her own uniform jacket. "I suspect that's where Crais is."  
  
Crichton chewed his thumb in contemplation, leaning against the console. "Which means Morgan is covering for him." He shook his head, leaning the other hand on the console. "Damn her. Why do I always seem to have to go and get her out of trouble?" he mumbled.  
  
D'Argo gazed down at the human. "You mean this is common?"  
  
Crichton turned blue eyes up to look at the towering Luxan. "Lately." He shrugged looking at the others. "Although growing up, she was always getting me out of trouble."  
  
"Well, at least we found them," Zhaan said, moving to the scanner console. "Pilot, has Moya located Talyn yet?"  
  
Pilot's image appeared on the clamshell. "Moya can detect no sign of Talyn. But there is a rock formation approximately a metra from the settlement that is large enough to hide a Leviathan of his size."  
  
Crichton turned and looked at the display of the rock formation as Aeryn stepped up beside him. "Pilot, what does the formation consist of?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in thought.  
  
Pilot's arms moved around him and he looked up, his eyes blinking. "It is made up of iridium crystals and another complex substance neither Moya nor I can identify."  
  
Crichton leaned towards the clamshell. "Pilot, what's the basic element making up the substance? The simplest compound."  
  
Pilot looked down. "I believe you call it carbon, Crichton."  
  
Crichton's eyes lit up as he gazed at the mathematical formula Pilot displayed for the rock. He laughed. "That mountain is made of coal! Compressed carbon is coal!" He looked back at Pilot. "Can you get any life form readings at all from it?"  
  
Pilot blinked. "No. The combination of iridium and…coal is keeping any signal from traveling in or out of the caves within that formation."  
  
"Pilot, have Moya try a thin, narrow band transmission and see if we get anything back," Crichton said. He smiled at Aeryn.  
  
Stark hurried onto the bridge, mumbling to himself as he rushed to Zhaan's side. "Not good. No, not good at all."  
  
The others looked at him. "What's wrong Stark?" the Delvian asked.  
  
Stark looked at her and then the others, his eye fixing on Crichton. "Moya has confirmed that Morgan is on the planet and in the settlement. Based on transmissions she has picked up from the Peacekeeper ship, Captain Torsin has her in custody."  
  
Pilot turned his gaze towards Stark. "According to Moya's scans, she is currently being held in the settlement's square.  
  
Crichton's face grew dark. "The Lieutenant failed to mention that little fact," he commented.  
  
Aeryn looked at him. "That shouldn't surprise you."  
  
"It doesn't," he answered, stalking off the bridge.  
  
  
  
The intruder alert klaxon abruptly began to sound. Crais and Shantar both whirled to face the bridge doors, pulse pistols raised and aimed. "Talyn, identify the intruder," Crais commanded. The gunship chirped and he lowered his pistol as a boy from the settlement ran onto the bridge, out of breath.  
  
The boy looked up at the two men. "Shantar, you must come. They have captured Captain Langtree."  
  
Shantar holstered the pistol, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hold on. Calm down and start over," he said, kneeling in front of the boy.  
  
"Who has Captain Langtree?" Crais demanded, staring down at the panicked youngster.  
  
The boy turned and looked at Crais. "The Peacekeepers. She was on her way here when Torsin stopped her. He tried to force himself on her and when she fought back, he discovered the…the…" The boy looked at Shantar and shrugged, not able to find the words he wanted.  
  
Crais turned and pulled his unbound hair to the side. "This?" he asked, his voice unusually calm.  
  
Shantar looked up at Crais, noticing the lethal fury that he was barely containing. He looked back to the boy. "Torsin discovered her transponder?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Yes, sir." He leaned forward, shyly saying, "He called Captain Langtree a few words mother told me never to repeat and insulted Captain Crais' manhood as well."  
  
Crais glared at Shantar and stormed off of Talyn's bridge, checking the charge in his pulse pistol as he headed towards the access hatch. He had had enough of this. Jealousy clenched at his heart and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around Torsin's neck at the thought of the Peacekeeper's hands on Morgan.  
  
"Crais! Wait! You can't go charging in there like a madman." Shantar caught his breath, leaning against the bulkhead. The boy slipped past them both, heading back to the village. "Torsin will kill her and all the others."  
  
"Torsin will kill them anyway. I am not going to sit by and…Coming from where?" He concentrated on Talyn, turning back to the bridge, Shantar behind him. "Are you sure?"  
  
Shantar looked at Crais. "What is it?"  
  
Crais canted his head as he stood in the middle of the gunship's bridge. "Talyn has picked up a low beam transmission filtering through the rocks." Crais paused, listening to the message, a plan forming in his mind as a calculating smile crossed his face. "There is only one person I know who could figure out how to get through to us."  
  
"And who would that be?" Shantar asked.  
  
Crais turned and looked at Shantar. "John Crichton."  
  
  
  
Crichton stepped out of Aeryn's Prowler and sauntered up to a group of laughing Peacekeepers. He gazed down at them, looking them over and then turned his attention to the square where Morgan was bound to a tree. Her hair curtained her face as she hung her head, whether unconscious or asleep, he couldn't tell.  
  
"Attention!" Aeryn called from behind him.  
  
The Peacekeepers snapped to attention. "Where is Torsin?" Crichton demanded, his voice carrying enough authority and attitude to be believable. This was not the first time he had impersonated a Peacekeeper and, Crichton thought to himself, it probably wouldn't be the last.  
  
One of the Peacekeeper's stepped forward. "With the prisoner sir."  
  
"Very good." Crichton and Aeryn marched past them, heading towards the square where he could now see Torsin and Morgan clearly. His stomach tightened at the sight his cousin, bruised and bloody. "Captain Torsin!" he yelled, stopping the Peacekeeper from slapping Morgan again.  
  
Torsin turned and snapped immediately to attention. He had studied the information his second had sent him on Crichton and deferred to false impression that Crichton was his superior. "Sir. I was not expecting you for another arn."  
  
Crichton stepped up to him, his eyes hard. "The Leviathan was sedated sooner than we expected. Have you found Captain Crais yet?"  
  
"No sir. I was interrogating the prisoner as to his whereabouts," Torsin responded.  
  
Crichton turned to Morgan, slowly approaching her. He roughly took her chin in his hand, studying the bruises that peppered her face. She was also hot, feverish. His brow furrowed in consideration. "So this is the human we have heard so much about," he remarked. Their eyes met. "Doesn't seem to be very special to me." Morgan's eyes narrowed and she spat on him, taking him right in the face. Good, he thought, you've still got your spark.  
  
"You tralk!" Torsin grabbed Morgan's hair, snapping her head back.  
  
Crichton wiped the spit from his face casually. "Release her, Torsin. She will pay for that in time." He turned to Aeryn. "Return to your Prowler and contact the ship. Let them know a positive identification has been made." He gazed back at Torsin. "I am sure Scorpius will reward you handsomely for her capture." Only Aeryn saw the crossed fingers behind Crichton's back.  
  
"Scorpius, sir?" Torsin repeated in surprise.  
  
Crichton nodded. "Yes. She is wanted by him for certain information she possesses." He smiled evilly. "I would not advise 'interrogating' her any further."  
  
Torsin cringed inwardly. "Yes sir."  
  
Crichton drew himself up to his full height, gazing around the Peacekeeper camp. "Now, some food and drink would be most appreciated."  
  
Morgan watched as they walked away, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, sighing in relief.  
  
  
  
Crais frowned as the transmission faded in and out, the clamshell holding D'Argo and Zhaan's image full of static. "And just how do you propose to get down here Luxan?"  
  
D'Argo growled. "Crichton has made arrangements with Torsin to…" The clamshell blanked momentarily. "…bring down fresh supplies to his men from Moya. We will bring the transport pod down, hiding on it until nightfall."  
  
Zhaan leaned forward, laying a soothing hand on D'Argo's arm. "Crais, Crichton will try and get Morgan released and brought to Moya," she added.  
  
Crais shook his head. "No. I want her here, on Talyn, with me," he demanded.  
  
Even through the garbled transmissions, Zhaan could see the anguish on the ex-Peacekeeper's face. "Crais, she is hurt. Aeryn claims Torsin has beaten her badly. Let John bring her here."  
  
Crais' face grew darker, his eyes growing hard. He didn't trust them not to starburst, taking Morgan from him. "Then I will bring her to you myself." He cut the shaky transmission, leaning his hands on the console, hanging his head, eyes closed. "Talyn, remain on standby."  
  
Shantar looked at Crais. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked quietly.  
  
Crais looked up and out the dark viewport. "I am counting on it."  
  
  
  
Aeryn stepped up to Morgan on the pretense of checking the bindings holding her to the tree. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.  
  
"Peachy. Just frelling wonderful." She glanced to where her cousin sat with Torsin. She inhaled slowly, her ribs hurting from Torsin's beating. She never told him where Crais was. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Aeryn slipped something in Morgan's hand, walking around the tree to face her. "Crichton suspected something had happened when you didn't show up at Terantic. Zhaan caught the echo of a Peacekeeper signal and when Moya analyzed it, we found the command group and followed it." She paused, a smile tugging at her lips. "Followed it based on one of John's hunches." She gazed over at her lover. "We may make a Peacekeeper of him yet."  
  
"There's a thought. Funny, Crais keeps saying the same about me." She sighed, noticing Torsin looking at her. "Why don't you just frelling back off?" she screamed at Aeryn. "I'm not telling you a thing!"  
  
Aeryn picked up on the cue, slamming her fist into Morgan's stomach. "Be thankful Scorpius wants you returned to him alive."  
  
"Trouble Officer?" Crichton asked, immediately stepping up beside Aeryn, Torsin behind him.  
  
Aeryn snapped to attention. "No sir. Just teaching this inferior human some manners."  
  
Crichton looked at where Morgan hung bent over vomiting from Aeryn's punch. "Good. Come. The Captain has some fine raslak he is willing to share with us." He spun on one heel, engaging Torsin in conversation, leading him back to the camp.  
  
"Thanks," Morgan moaned quietly.  
  
"No problem," Aeryn answered. She followed Crichton, her own dinner having made its way to the back of her throat at what she had just done to Morgan. She took a bottle of raslak, taking a deep drink to wash the bile back down.  
  
Morgan let out a breath, slowly pulling herself up. Her eyes met Bian's across the square and she shook her head. She didn't want the settler's in any worse trouble than they were already in. She turned the knife in her hand, working it under the bindings, slowly moving it back and forth. Morgan smiled, leaning her head against the tree. Crais had taught her more than just what he preferred in bed over the last six months and Morgan swiftly put that knowledge to good use.  
  
  
  
D'Argo and Stark slipped through the dark caves, stopping every so often to guarantee no one was following them. The Luxan held his Qualta blade ready, following Stark as they made their way to Talyn.  
  
"He has grown," Stark whispered in awe, slipping through the access hatch.  
  
Crais met them in the corridor. "Where are Crichton and Morgan?"  
  
"Still in the settlement. Crichton and Aeryn are trying to keep Torsin from her," D'Argo answered, sheathing the blade.  
  
"Should that reassure me?" Crais snapped.  
  
D'Argo stared down at him growling. Stark slipped between them, laying a hand on the Luxan's chest. "Aeryn has slipped her a blade. You must be ready."  
  
Crais glared at the slave. "Talyn's repairs are almost complete. Your help here would be most useful." He turned, marching back to the bridge, not even waiting to see if they followed.  
  
Stark looked at Crais curiously. "He has found the better part of himself," he said to himself, forgetting that D'Argo was standing right beside him.  
  
The Luxan simply snorted.  
  
  
  
Crichton handed Morgan a pulse pistol and a flagon. "Drink?"  
  
She looked at Crichton, a small smile on her face. "Screwdriver. 7 & 7. Margarita," she quipped, tossing the flagon back and gulping down the cold water. She held it to her head.  
  
Bian stood next to Morgan, watching, her pulse pistol perched on her hip, her finger on the trigger. "They won't stay out for long. What's the next move?"  
  
Crichton looked at her. "How long will it take for them to sleep it off?"  
  
Bian shook her head. "Maybe a few arns. Not long enough to get Talyn out of here."  
  
Morgan weakly handed the flagon back to Crichton. "Some of Talyn's systems are still down." She pushed herself away from the tree, staggering forward. "I need to…" Morgan reached out, grabbing for Crichton.  
  
Aeryn was the first to notice the paleness of her face. "What's the matter?" she asked, helping Crichton support the smaller woman.  
  
"Just a bit dizzy." She gave Crichton a lopsided smile. "Not used to getting beat up anymore." She pushed herself away from him, moving towards the path that led to the caves. "I need to get to Talyn. I have to help Crais finish…" Morgan stumbled, dropping to her knees as pain shot up her healing leg. "Aw frell," she sighed, not even having enough strength to curse.  
  
Crichton wrapped his arm around her waist. "You need to get to Moya."  
  
Morgan shook her head, allowing Crichton to help her stand. "No. I won't leave Crais," she insisted. She took one step forward, her legs crumbling beneath her as she passed out.  
  
"Aeryn get her back to Moya." He picked up his cousin's limp body and carried it to the Prowler, taking care not to wake any of the drunk Peacekeepers.  
  
"What about you?" she asked, grabbing Crichton's arm as he climbed down from the cockpit. Their eyes met, locking.  
  
Crichton pulled Aeryn into his arms. "I'll get Crais and the others. We'll return to Moya on the transport pod. Talyn can follow."  
  
Aeryn kissed Crichton, then climbed into the Prowler. Morgan moaned softly behind her. "What about the command carrier?" she asked as an afterthought.  
  
Crichton shrugged, backing away. "Beat's me. I'm making this up as I go along."  
  
Aeryn sighed as the canopy closed over her and Morgan. "Oh, wonderful."  
  
  
  
Crais surveyed the path back to the settlement, signaling to Shantar. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon and he looked through the trees at the slowly awakening settlement. The older man stepped up to him and he pointed. "It appears Commander Crichton has managed to get them passed out drunk," Crais observed.  
  
Shantar surveyed the too quiet Peacekeeper camp. "We don't have much time."  
  
They continued on, pulse pistols at the ready. Both men had almost reached the square when Crais stepped on a twig, the wood snapping loudly beneath his boots. He froze.  
  
"Who goes there?" Bian called softly, scanning the woods. She didn't see them in the half-light of dawn.  
  
"It is Crais."  
  
The Sebacean woman lowered her pulse rifle, rushing forward to meet them. She enfolded Shantar in her arms, kissing him.  
  
"Where is Morgan?" Crais asked. "Where is Crichton?"  
  
Bian pulled away from Shantar. "You must go. Morgan is ill, Bialar."  
  
Crichton turned at Crais' voice. He moved quickly away from the Peacekeeper camp, grabbing Crais' arm and dragging him along towards the fields at the edge of the settlement. "Come on. Shantar's people have a Prowler hidden. You need to get on Moya and star burst out of here." He stopped and looked at the Captain. "This is twice I've saved your ass. Everything set on Talyn?"  
  
Crais nodded. "Yes. Talyn has assured me that you will have no problem from him." He opened his hand, revealing a small round device that looked to Crichton like a transponder. "This is a tracking device that Morgan developed approximately two monens ago. I will have the other half with me on Moya." He smiled fondly at the thought of Morgan, handing the device to Crichton. "She said it was for emergencies."  
  
Crichton took the tracker. "Yeah, well, leave it to Morgan to think of it." He shook Crais' hand. "Go. Get out of here. We'll bring Talyn." He grabbed an end of the camouflage that covered the Prowler, helping Crais and Shantar pull it free.  
  
Crais climbed up the side, popping the canopy and leaning in to fire up the systems. It had been a long time since he had flown a Prowler. He looked down at Crichton. "You mean Talyn will bring you," he corrected.  
  
"The gunship will not be going anywhere, Captain Crais," Torsin called as he and a few of his men approached. "And neither will you."  
  
Crais stood up, gazing down at the man. "I should have killed you instead of Lt. Teeg," he hissed, jumping to the ground. He approached Torsin, shrugging off his jacket, tossing it Crichton as he walked past. "What did High Command offer you? A full pardon? A promotion? Retirement on some pleasure planet?" Crais held his arms open in invitation.  
  
Torsin waved his officers back. They had awoken to discover Morgan gone, and immediately began to search the settlement. He removed his own uniform jacket and began to stalk Crais. "You ruined my career as well as your own. You had potential Crais and you threw it away over some weak, pathetic human." Torsin lunged at Crais.  
  
By now a group of settlers had encircled Torsin and Crais as well as the remaining Peacekeepers who were starting to awake. As Torsin lunged forward, Crais grabbed his hand and jerked him to the side, bending his arm backwards, driving the wiry man to his knees. "You do realize that you have spent enough time in Captain Langtree's company to deemed irreversibly contaminated."  
  
Torsin reached back and down, wrapping his fingers around Crais' leg. He applied enough pressure to the veins in the back of Crais' knee to numb it, pouncing on the Captain as he fell. Torsin wrapped his hands around Crais' neck, strangling his former superior. "I have been given special permission to pursue you and the human. As long as I return her alive and the gunship collared, I can still get my reward for your stinking corpse."  
  
Crais' chest began to tighten as the flow of oxygen was cut off. He let go of one of Torsin's wrists, reaching down to his waist and retrieving one of his knives. Torsin was so intent in choking him that he didn't even realize Crais had released him until the former Peacekeeper drove the blade into his leg, burying it to the hilt. Torsin screamed in pain, releasing him and rolling onto the ground. Crais gasped, his breath coming fast and hard. He rolled up onto his knees, grabbing Torsin by the hair, wrapping one arm around his neck, placing his other hand on his chin. "The only corpse High Command will get will be yours. And…" Crais lowered his voice so that the only ones who could hear him were Crichton and Shantar. His breath was warm on Torsin's ear as he hissed, "These weak, pathetic humans are my friends, my family now, and they are no match for you. Especially Morgan Langtree, MY lover, MY woman," he emphasized. Crais leaned back. "You could never please her anyway, as demanding as she is." Crichton's mouth dropped open at Crais' words. With a quick jerk of his hand, Crais snapped Torsin's neck. He stood up, pulling his knife from Torsin's leg and wiping it off as he dropped the dead Peacekeeper.  
  
Shantar and his men surrounded the Peacekeepers that had accompanied Torsin as Crais strode back to the Prowler. He took his jacket from Crichton without a word and climbed up into the ship.  
  
Crichton and the others moved away as the small ship began to lift into the air. The ship turned and banked, the settlers moving away from the main thoroughfare as Crais opened fire on the retreating Peacekeepers and their makeshift camp.  
  
Crichton watched in shock. "Crais! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled to the Prowler as it climbed through the atmosphere.  
  
Shantar grabbed Crichton's jacket, slamming him back against a low wall. "This had to be done and you know it as well as I. And you still have a job to do." He pointed to the retreating Prowler. "Be thankful to whatever gods you worship Crais still had the backbone to do it!"  
  
Crichton looked at the carnage before him. He knew Shantar was right. He knew they had to be silenced. He just didn't have to agree with it. He tapped his comm. "Aeryn, Crais is on his way."  
  
"Its' about frelling time. Morgan refuses to let Zhaan near her and she has already threatened to kill Chiana and Rygel."  
  
Crichton sighed. "As soon as Crais gets on board, get out of here."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"D'Argo, Stark and I will follow on Talyn."  
  
"And the command carrier?"  
  
Crichton was already following Shantar and Bian to the building that housed the settlements communication equipment. "I'm handling that as we speak. He stopped, rubbing his eyes. "Aeryn, I love you. Take care of Morgan."  
  
"We will." She paused. "I love you. Hurry."  
  
  
  
Copyright 2002, Beth A. Carpenter 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Pilot! I am aboard! Starburst immediately!" Crais commanded as he strode from Moya's landing bay. He felt the great Leviathan pause in time then vibrate as her body was covered with the blue fire that came with star bursting, rocketing away from Zorosa 3. He made his way to the apothecary, only to find Morgan cowering in a corner looking like a caged and frightened animal, her eyes glassy, her face flushed with fever…her hand holding a pulse pistol that she aimed at anyone who came too close.  
  
Zhaan turned at Crais' footsteps, studying her one time captor, watching as his stern expression softened at the sight of Morgan. "Crais, please talk to her. The fever is building rapidly and I am afraid it may already be too late. I have no idea what type of damage the fever may have caused."  
  
Aeryn walked in behind Crais, stopping short when Morgan turned the pulse pistol on her with a feral snarl. "She has refused treatment until she knew you were safe." She chuckled wryly. "She even threatened to steal my Prowler."  
  
Crais moved slowly towards his lover, his hands held up, palms toward her so that she could see he was unarmed. The pulse pistol swung towards him and Morgan's hands shook as she gripped it tightly. She stared at him, but didn't recognize him through the haze of fever. "Morgan, put the pulse pistol down," he commanded softly. He carefully knelt in front of her.  
  
Morgan looked to one side and then the other, her head jerking almost spasmodically. "Where's Crais? You're not touching me until he is here." She tried to focus, but everything was blurry. She squinted at the figure before her, holding the pulse pistol out at arm's length.  
  
Crais smiled softly at her, plucking the pulse pistol from her hands and sliding it on the deck towards Aeryn. He pulled Morgan into his arms, the human woman not even fighting him. She was very hot, hotter than any Sebacean could handle before the 'living death' took them. "I am right here," he whispered, lifting her up.  
  
Morgan looked up at him, blinking, the fever-induced fog momentarily clearing as Crais carried her to the medical bed. "Bialar?" she whispered, her eyes rolling back in her head as her body finally gave out, sliding her into unconsciousness.  
  
Crais stepped back as Zhaan took over, the Delvian priestess closing her eyes and chanting as she slowly floated her hands over Morgan's body. He backed away, turning on one heel and leaving the apothecary.  
  
Aeryn looked at Chiana, who had stood quietly by waiting and their eyes met. The Nebari woman had also seen it.  
  
The look of absolute agony on Crais' face.  
  
  
  
Crais stood in Moya's dining area, contemplating the cup of coffee in his hands. He was still not used to the hot liquid, grimacing occasionally as he sipped at it. He finally set the mug down, pacing the room. Moya's gentle sounds surrounded him and he wondered if Crichton got off of Zorosa 3 with Talyn. He stopped at the viewport, his jaw set as he gazed at the stars, his worry for Morgan gnawing incessantly at his gut. He knew the Delvian priestess was doing everything in her power to help her.  
  
"Crais?" Zhaan asked softly. She had been observing the former Peacekeeper for some time. He had cleaned himself up, his uniform now fresh and crisp, his hair once again pulled tightly back into its queue. He looked every bit the Peacekeeper Captain he once was, except his deep brown eyes betrayed him. Once hard and cold, they were now filled with concern and worry. Zhaan smiled softly in that knowing way she had, her hands folded before her.  
  
Crais took a step towards her, stopping. "How…how is she?" he asked, using all his years of training to control his voice. He didn't know which he hated worse, his apparent vulnerability when it came to Morgan or they way he could still easily slip back into his old ways.  
  
Zhaan approached him. "Resting, for now. I have managed to stop the fever from worsening, but it is still not lowering fast enough." She looked at him unafraid. "Crais, what happened down there? How did the two of you wind up on the planet?"  
  
Crais sat down suddenly feeling tired. Tired of running, tired of fighting. His eyes met Zhaan's. "The…Scarrens attacked us…surprised us, actually," he admitted. "Morgan was able to…manually fly Talyn down to the planet surface, guiding and calming him and lessening the crash of his…frantic flight." He rubbed his eyes. "When we came to a stop, I discovered Morgan pinned beneath one of Talyn's support struts, her…leg broken from the weight."  
  
"That's it," Zhaan softly exclaimed, standing up. She leaned her hands on the table, looking down at Crais. "You used your biogenetic engineering training to breed Talyn. I need that training to help save Morgan." She quickly turned, walking back up the corridor to the apothecary, her mind racing.  
  
Crais followed her. "What is it? What have you found?"  
  
Zhaan stopped, turning to him. "I found traces of Talyn's DNA in Morgan's blood. I did not know how it could've got there. Crais, she is suffering from a type of blood poisoning. Her human blood is having an allergic reaction to Talyn's DNA. Her body is fighting it, but losing."  
  
Crais' eyes widened slightly in realization. "The strut was leaking synaptic fluid." He held his arm out for Zhaan to go ahead of him. "What do you suggest?" he asked, stepping into the apothecary.  
  
  
  
Crichton glared at the command carrier's Lieutenant. "All dead. The fugitives sabotaged the transport," he reported, his voice flat and calm, no trace of emotion apparent.  
  
The Lieutenant blanched. "And the fugitives sir? Your ship left the sector over five arns ago."  
  
Crichton graced her with an evil smile. "I have taken command of the gunship. I will personally deliver it to Scorpius. My ship was recalled and you may report that Captain Bialar Crais and the human, Morgan Langtree, are dead." Crichton waited, hoping the Lieutenant fell for the lie. Her face betrayed her feelings over Torsin's death. "You are released from your mission and may return to your normal duties. Is that clear?"  
  
The Lieutenant nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." She turned, nodding to the communications officer.  
  
The screen went blank and Crichton turned to Shantar. "As soon as they leave orbit, we're outta here."  
  
Shantar nodded. "Thank you for your help, Crichton. They might have captured all of us if not for your quick intervention."  
  
Bian turned from the sensor console. "They just broke orbit and are heading out of the system," she reported.  
  
Crichton shook their hands. "Take care."  
  
"Good health to you, John Crichton," Shantar answered, watching the human walk from the building.  
  
He headed up the path towards the caves, unzipping the Peacekeeper jacket. He hoped he would never have to wear one again, but seriously doubted it. Something glinted on the path ahead of him and he stopped, kneeling down. Laying in the dirt and leaves, half buried, was Morgan's necklace, the Celtic knot shining in the dappled light reflected from the trees. Crichton picked it up, standing as he brushed the debris from it, smiling to himself. He slipped it into his pocket and keyed his comm badge as he headed towards the rock formation that still hid Talyn. "D'Argo, Stark, I'm on my way. Let's get the frell out of Dodge."  
  
  
  
Crais sat beside Morgan in the apothecary, the lights low. Moya drifted quietly in deep space, the tracker Morgan had developed in Pilot's den, sending out signals for Talyn to follow. He watched her chest rise and fall with shallow breaths. He had helped Zhaan filter Morgan's blood, removing the fluid that was tainting it. It was now a waiting game. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, gently tracing the curve of her jaw with his finger, relieved that the fever was all but gone. He reached down, taking her hand, entwining her slim fingers with his. Crais rested his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and breathing in the soft scent of her hair.  
  
"I have done nothing to deserve your love," he whispered. "And yet, you love me unconditionally. Your cousin destroyed my life and then…you barged in… turning it upside down further." He paused, smiling, even though she could not see it. "I am thankful for that."  
  
Crais sighed. "I have struggled with these feelings, Morgan, since Tauvo was killed, feelings I thought the Peacekeepers had destroyed. And…I realized my mistake too late." He leaned back, gazing down at her peaceful face, still bruised from Torsin. "I meant what I said to Torsin about you and Crichton being…part of my family, not that he would…ever believe it or trust me." He stopped. "Even though you have proved to everyone that I am not the monster they thought I was. You have shown Talyn and I a whole different point of view." He hesitated. "I love you, Morgan."  
  
Aeryn stood in the doorway, her arms crossed listening as Crais softly poured his soul out to Morgan. She wanted to walk away, but couldn't, knowing exactly what he was feeling. "It is an odd emotion, love," she commented quietly when he fell silent.  
  
Crais turned and looked at her. "Aeryn. I did not hear you come in."  
  
Aeryn never moved. "Moya has picked up Talyn's signal. They will be here in a few arns." She walked towards Crais and Morgan, stepping to the other side of the bed, adjusting the blanket around the woman she called friend. Her eyes met Crais' and she could see the changes that were happening within him. Changes she watched occur within her herself. "Ironic, isn't it, that you should lose your heart to a human." She walked past him, laying a hand briefly on his shoulder as she left the apothecary.  
  
Crais turned back to Morgan. "Yes. It is."  
  
  
  
Morgan opened her eyes slowly, squinting in the lights of Moya's apothecary. Her head ached, but her mind was clear. She looked around, realizing where she was. Safe. On Moya. She couldn't feel Talyn and realized the transponder was still in privacy mode. Something weighed down the blanket and Morgan slowly turned her head, smiling as she gazed down on Crichton's sleeping face. He had a death grip on her hand, and he was mumbling in his sleep. Morgan tried to free herself, her fingers tingling. "John, get off my hand," she whispered, her throat dry. She tried to swallow, lifting her head.  
  
"It's okay, DK. You'll see. It'll mix fine," he mumbled, shifting slightly.  
  
Morgan let her head fall back on the pillow, trying not to laugh. She reached across to flick the top of Crichton's head and he snorted. "John, can I please have my hand back?" she managed to croak a little louder.  
  
Crichton turned his head, kissing Morgan's hand. "Aeryn, stop that."  
  
Morgan's eyes widened and she laughed, her sides hurting from the beating she took on the planet. She reached back, her fingers closing around the familiar metal and plastic of the transponder. She disengaged the privacy mode, closing her eyes and concentrating, quickly traversing the gunship. She found Crais on the bridge, heatedly discussing the repairs that needed to be finished with Stark and Chiana. She triggered the comm system. "Crais?" she said softly.  
  
Talyn answered her first, the gunship sounding relieved that she was awake. He slowed down his data feed when he realized she still wasn't up to par, opening the comm the rest of the way.  
  
"Morgan, you're awake," Crais said, smiling at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Finally." She looked down at her cousin's slack jawed face and moaned. "I have my cousin drooling on me here. Think you could high tail it over here and save me?" Crichton snorted again, kissing her hand and shifting, laying his head on her wrist. "Crais? Please!?  
  
  
  
Morgan slowly walked through Talyn's corridors, enjoying the silence. They were hidden in the shadow of a nebula, Moya and Talyn enjoying the heat from the gas that cast colors through the stars. It felt good to be home and she slipped into their quarters, sitting at the small table to the left of the bed. She was still tired.  
  
Crais marched in, stopping short when he didn't see her. "Morgan?"  
  
She smiled, not answering him.  
  
"Morgan!" he called again, his voice taking on that demanding Peacekeeper tone.  
  
"I'm over here."  
  
Crais turned and walked to the table, pointing to the bed. "That is where you should be. The poison has not completely left your system and I will not tolerate you disobeying the orders to rest."  
  
Morgan looked up at him. "You won't tolerate me disobeying orders from you? That's funny," she chuckled, standing. Her leg gave and she would've fallen had Crais not caught her, supporting her in his arms. She looked up at him, grinning devilishly.  
  
Crais glared at her. "You did that on purpose," he commented.  
  
She didn't answer him, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "What's your point, Bialar?" she whispered, kissing his neck.  
  
Crais closed his eyes. He couldn't think when she did that and she knew it. "Morgan, I do not think…"  
  
"No, you think too much," she butted in, moving her lips to his.  
  
Crais took a deep breath, regaining control, gently leading her back to the bed. "This is not a good idea," he said, sitting her on the bed. "Aeryn and Crichton are trying to sort out the mess Stark made and may need my assistance."  
  
"You are such a killjoy some times," she commented, swinging her legs under the blankets.  
  
Crais looked at her. "There is time for that later." He walked out, purposefully not looking back. She had only been back on the gunship a few days and he was not about to push her beyond her limit. Crais chuckled. "Oh, I know Talyn. Her limits tend to be more than average." He stopped just inside the bridge, staring at Crichton and Aeryn. "Morgan, being her stubborn self, is up and about."  
  
"Good." Aeryn walked from the bridge, leaving Crais and Crichton gazing at each other.  
  
Crichton laid the tools in his hand down, approaching the former Peacekeeper. "Why did you kill them?" he simply asked. "Wasn't there some other way to have handled that?"  
  
Crais moved past him, reviewing the systems and scanners. "No." He looked at Crichton. "Unless you would've preferred a retrieval squad hounding us again." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No." Crichton leaned against the console. "What about Torsin? What was the deal with him?"  
  
Crais' head rose and he stared out the viewport. "Torsin was a mistake that should've been dealt with cycles ago." He looked at Crichton. "I don't expect you to understand."  
  
Crichton moved towards Crais. "Oh, I understand. I also know you almost got my cousin killed."  
  
Crais' anger flared. "If it had not been for your cousin, all three of us would be dead or prisoners of the Scarrens." He folded his hands behind his back to keep from pulling his pulse pistol on Crichton.  
  
"That just burns you, doesn't it?" Crichton challenged softly.  
  
Crais folded his arms. "I am very proud of your cousin. Her grasp of tense situations makes her a valuable asset to Talyn and I."  
  
"Besides the fact that you love her." Crichton let the comment hang in the air, waiting. He wanted to hear it; he wanted to hear Crais admit it.  
  
"Yes. Besides the fact that I love her." Crais smiled. "Which…'burns' you."  
  
Crichton shook his head. "More than you'll ever know." He spun on one heel, leaving the bridge.  
  
  
  
Crichton lay on the bed in the quarters he shared with Aeryn on Talyn. It had been agreed that the two Leviathans would remain together until the repairs to the gunship were complete. Which was fine with him. He wanted to talk to Morgan, wanted to find out where they had gone, what she had seen. He turned his head to look at the door. "Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Hey yourself," Morgan answered, slipping in and sitting on the bed next to her cousin as he sat up. She hugged him, holding him tightly.  
  
"I'm glad your safe." He held her at arms length and groaned. "Aw, you look happy."  
  
Morgan laughed. "Stop worrying. I am." She wrapped her fingers in his. "Hey, I made this choice and I don't regret one minute of it."  
  
Crichton grimaced. "I know. But why Crais?"  
  
Morgan nudged him. "Sorry about spitting in your face."  
  
Crichton laughed, draping his arm around her shoulders. "It's cool. It's not the first time you have ever spit on me."  
  
Morgan gazed at him. "You are not talking about that time in second grade when you and DK…"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about," he laughed.  
  
Aeryn stepped back from the door, smiling. She headed back to the bridge to make sure Crais stayed occupied long enough for Morgan and Crichton to have some time together. She could tell by the sounds around her that things were returning to normal.  
  
Whatever that was in the Uncharted Territories.  
  
Copyright 2002, Beth A. Carpenter 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Moya and Talyn floated in the black of space, having stopped to just set back and relax for a brief moment. They listened to their occupants laughing as they gathered around the large table in Moya's dining area, celebrating something Crichton called Thanksgiving. Both Leviathan's certainly had plenty to be thankful for. Freedom to fly. Beings who loved them. The joy of watching a star go supernova. Other things that their occupants could never comprehend.  
  
Moya herself was thankful for her son's maturity and gave Morgan the credit. The young human woman had tempered both Captain Crais and Talyn. The difference, to Moya at least, was staggering. And she was glad Morgan was healing well. Both fever and injury were gone and she was a stronger now than when she first arrived in the Uncharted Territories. Moya returned her attention to the gathering within her.  
  
"She knocked you out?" D'Argo asked, his glass halfway to his mouth. He stared at Crais.  
  
The Captain gazed at Morgan across the table, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Yes. She did."  
  
D'Argo looked at the others, slamming his glass back on the table. "I want to see how."  
  
"Oh no!" Morgan protested, laughing. "He's still mad at me for cold cocking him and hiding him instead of letting him do the 'right' thing by turning himself in."  
  
D'Argo pointed at her. "Which is what you should have done."  
  
Zhaan held her hands up soothingly. "I for one am glad that everyone is safe and we are together." Her eyes briefly met Crais' and he nodded slightly in her direction. "I have enjoyed the time I have had getting to know Morgan." She looked at the young woman and smiled.  
  
Crichton slapped his forehead. "Hey, I forgot to give this back to you," he commented, standing up and fishing in the pocket of pants. He took Morgan's hand, folding her fingers over something. "This is the second time I have given this to you."  
  
Morgan opened her hand, shaking her head and smiling, the Celtic knot glinting in the lights. "My necklace. I thought this was gone for good." She wrapped her arms around Crichton's neck. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"You're welcome, Morgan." He held her tight. "Always."  
  
Talyn and Moya moved closer to each other, listening as a comment was made and the group dissolved into laughter, a sound they enjoyed hearing often. They were at peace and content.  
  
And unawares of the trouble brewing a few sectors away that would once again catch them in the middle…………..  
  
(Stay tuned…)  
  
Copyright 2002, Beth A. Carpenter 


End file.
